


Nightmares and Scars

by SincerelyBel



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Past Torture, Regrets, Romance, Scars, healing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Draco Malfoy is tired. Tired of the suspicious looks, the accusing stares, the muttered "Death Eater scum", the everyday reminders of his less than stellar past.There are things they don't know about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy is tired. Tired of the suspicious looks, the accusing glares, the muttered “Death Eater scum”, the everyday reminders of his past.

They don’t know that he still feels the heat of the Fiendfyre, even after all these years.

They don’t know that he can still hear the dying screams of his friend as he was swallowed by the Fiendfyre.

They don’t know that he still wakes in the middle of the night, feeling every Crucio that he’s ever felt.

They don’t know that after the war, he learned how to fight the muggle way.

They don’t know that he anonymously paid for Luna Lovegood’s wedding.

They don’t know that he stares at the Dark Mark on his arm, and scrubs his hands until they’re red and raw. He still sees all the blood he’s spilt.

They don’t know that in the first year after the final battle, he attempted to take his own life twice.

They don’t know that when Hermione Granger stumbled out of a bar after she caught Ronald cheating on her, Draco was the one to make sure she got home safely.

They don’t know that he defended her against Ronald when the redhead attacked Hermione.

They don’t know that Draco broke down crying when she said yes.

But she does. His beautiful wife knows all too well.

She knows that he still has nightmares about the Dark Lord.

She knows that his first choice for the name of their first child was Sirius, in remembrance of the man he never met.

She knows that he sends an anonymous gift to little Teddy Lupin each year on his birthday and at Christmas.

She knows that when he went to Harry and Ginny’s wedding as Hermione’s guest, he apologized for how he treated them at Hogwarts.

She knows how he lays wreaths at the graves of those killed by Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts each year.

She knows that sometimes, he’ll see the word carved into her arm and he’ll break down crying.

She knows that he isn’t who everyone thinks he is.

But not all of the things were so dark.

She knows that his hobby is baking and icing cakes.

She knows that he secretly adores the Weasley sweater Ginny gave him.

She knows that he pays for a subscription for the Quibbler.

She knows that he cried when she told him that they were having a second child.

She knows that he’ll gladly read fairy tales or history books with Samantha.

She knows he will dance with Holly, teaching her the dances that always came naturally to him.

She knows that he spent weeks helping her track down her parents in Australia, and spent even more time helping to return their memories.

She knows that the first thing he did when her parents’ memories returned was to ask for their permission to marry her.

She knows that he’s terrified of ever facing her father’s wrath after he told Draco exactly what he did for a living.

Hermione knows all of this, and she loves him, regardless of his past.

So when he has nightmares, Hermione will always be there to calm him down.


	2. Author's Note

YOSH! I have been inspired by the number of kudos this fan fiction received (20 in less than 24 hours!), and I have decided to write a series of drabbles branching off from this story!

COMING SOON TO AN ARCHIVE-OF-OUR-OWN NEAR YOU!

 


End file.
